The Most Important Object
by PoisonRoseOfTheDesertTwilight
Summary: Matt likes stealing hearts tho people never really loved him back. So he moved on with his life till one night he meets a prostute who will change his outlook on life and perhaps steal his heart.


How is it that someone can accuse you of stealing something with no proof. I'm not saying they are not correct but... I feel bad for doing it but it was something that I just had to have. I just never thought I would get away with it... And I was right. I was holding it in the palms of my hands the day they finely did get there proof. They walked right up to me in the middle of that clearing under the big weeping willow tree and began to yell and scream at me tho as I looked right into their eyes I did not hear a word of it. Instead I stood up slowly and moved closer slowly before kissing them deeply on the lips still holding that very important thing in my hands. Holding it like it was the most important thing in the world to me. Shocked they gasped eyes going wide as they backed up as their anger began to melt away... I did not see this tho for when they had pulled away from the kiss I looked down slowly holding up the object to them. I figured they hated me now so there was no reason to keep the object. I had never wanted to hurt them I loved them. They quickly took to and left.

This had happened to me many times in my life only different people and different places. I don't know why I kept stealing their most important things. They always came to get them back hating me for it later. I'm not a bad person I swear it. When I turned 21 I finely stopped even when I found another love instead I just buried myself in my work ignoring my feelings and needs which only lead to regret and loneliness. I did not even talk to them when I realized I was in love with them thinking to myself. They will never love me. I'm just a thief...

That was untill years later about the time I turned 35 all my friends who were now married and had family of their own were too busy to keep in contact. I had finished work early and my employers had told me I needed to go home and take a break from work. I was a hard worker and because of it I looked like shit. They knew I needed sleep and sometime to myself so they gave me a month mandatory paid vacation. They then handed me my paycheck and had me escorted off the grounds and to my car. They knew I would try to sneak back in otherwise.

Once at my car I would only sigh running my gloved fingers through my messy red hair looking at my pay check through my yellow tinted goggles the check read five mil from last month and another five mil for my month off. My job was very important tho no one really knew who I was. After all I was not so post to exist. I put the check in my vest pocket getting into my red car before lighting up a cig starting it up before heading home. Tho between the ride home and two packs of cigs later I realize I've run out and decide to stop at a shop not to far from the run down apartment the blond bitch and I call home right now. I grab a few cartons of cigs thinking for a moment before making sure to grab about 30 cartons knowing I will need them having to spend an entire week with the blond and about 50 or so bars of chocolate paying for them the girl behind the counter looking a bit worried as I left.

Once at the apartment the first thing I do is dodge a leather boot that flew toward my head before dropping the bag of chocolate bars in frount of the blond who through it whom I grew up with at the home before quickly heading to my room. I was in no mood for the blonds bull crap today. I didnt even remember why I put up with the crap anymore. So tonight I just ignore him smoking two packs of cigs in my room wile I sit there playing my gameboy before deciding to get away from the blond who has screamed at me over something stupid for the last 5 hours shoving the gameboy and a few packs of cigs into my vest pocket along with my motorcycle keys I head out dodging another boot along the way quickly takeing my bike across town where the blond would never look for me.

Once parked I would just sit there smoking another cig and playing my game again wile I walked about a block away twords a pub when I spotted the most beautiful black-haired person I'd ever seen. Tho they were getting out of a car looking like they had rolled around in a pile of hay their clothing crooked hair and makeup a mess. It was obvious they were whoring them self out but I was not looking at that aspect of them I was looking at there beautiful smile. It was so sexy and loving yet sad and lonely at the same time. They did not notice me till my cig fell from between my lips and nearly caught my half fuzzy vest on fire quickly running over to me to help put it out. "Are you ok?" They would ask with the voice of an angle. All I could do was nod my jaw practically on the ground. My old urge to steal there most important object again. "I'm fine." Was all I could say its all that would come out of my mouth which I hated myself for.

"My name is Shinigo." The male would say reaching up to gently rub a little dirt from my cheek as my heart skipped a beat. "My name is Matt." I mumbled out heart now racing. Thats when it happened. I took it with out them even noticing. "Could I offer you a bite to eat?" I asked the male frowning. "I'm sorry I can't. I'm on the job." Shinigo would say as nicely as he could. "How about if I pay you to take the night off?" Matt would ask truly hoping that he could. "I don't think you could afford that." Shinigo would say leaning up to kiss Matt's cheek before turning to get back to work as someone pulled up waving him over. Matt would grab his wrist gently. "Try me." Matt would say smirking as he would quickly pull his pay check out showing it to Shinigo whose eyes would widen before he would turn to the man in the car who had flagged him over. "Sorry sweetie maybe some other time." He would say to the before turning back to Matt smiling. "I'm all yours cutie." Matt would smile because he felt that this would perhaps be one of the best nights of his life and how about how he would end up spending about five mil to turn his and his new friends life around.


End file.
